


Soulmates Reunite

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: The 100 Femslash February Challenge [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Locked In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locked in a building/room/small space together alone. Clarke and Lexa get locked in a cell in the exodus because they've been fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates Reunite

The cuffs seemed to click impossibly loud as they closed around Clarke’s wrists. “What the hell are you doing?!” Clarke yelled at Raven. She struggled to get out of the cuffs, even though she knew it was futile.

“Locking you up” Raven told her. Raven dragged a fuming Clark Griffin down the corridor and to the cells in the exodus. Clarke struggled all the way there and looked around her for help but it seemed her people all decided to disappear at the same time.

“Raven I order you to let me go!” Clark demanded.

“No. I’m your friend first and this is for your own good” Raven told her. They got to the cells and Raven opened one and pushed her into it. She chained her legs together and left the cell, shutting the door behind her. The cell was 8x9 of solid metal. A few minutes after Raven left Indra dragged a cuffed Lexa into the cell and chained her legs too, then left.

“Why the hell are you here?” Clarke spat.

“Why are you here?” Lexa returned.

“I asked you first” Clarke challenged.

Lexa huffed and rolled her eyes. “I don’t know Indra turned on me, we were out on a hunt and she took me by surprise. She got the handcuffs on before I could do anything. They feel foreign though so they must be from your people” she told her.

“Same with me, except Raven asked for help with something she was building” Clarke replied.

They sat on the floor and were silent for a few hours before the cell door opened again. Abby walked in carrying a tray of food. She put a plastic plate in front of them each and plastic cups next to the plates. “Why are we in here?” Clarke asked her mom.

“Call it couples therapy” Abby answered and left the room.

They ate their food with their fingers and drank their water in silence. Neither of them wanted to be the first one to speak. 6 months ago Clarke and Lexa had started dating, 4 months ago they had announced it to both of their clans. Lexa’s people had demanded the test as soon as they had been told. 2 months ago they had performed the test and found out they were soulmates. After the test they had gone on a mini vacation together to celebrate.

On the last night at a cabin that belonged to Lexa they were finally going to consummate their relationship, but Lexa had stopped her and literally ran away, leaving a confused and hurt Clarke behind. They hadn’t spoken or seen each other since and that confusion turned into anger. Clarke didn’t know why Lexa had ran away and now she didn’t want to know. The alliance between their people stood strong but the leaders didn’t enter the other’s camp.

By the time either of them spoke the sun had almost set and the sky outside the window was turning dark. “I’m sorry” Lexa apologised. Clarke glared at her and remained silent. “I didn’t mean to hurt you”.

“Why did you?” Clarke asked finally.

Lexa sighed, she knew she would have to explain her actions, but the pain from that day and now guilt threatened to swallow her whole. “While we were in bed together, I was nervous yet happy. The happiest I’d been in years. It was something I had wanted for a long time and to finally be there was unbelievable. However, during it all, when I looked down at you…I saw Costia. It was like her head was on your body. It freaked me out and I felt immense pain and sadness course through me. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t think, I just had to get out of there and so I ran. I ran and I didn’t stop. I ended up stranded in the middle of nowhere, I was there for days just crying to myself. Eventually Indra, Lincoln and a few others found me and took me home” Lexa explained.

While she had been talking Lexa had been looking at the floor, but when she lifted her head she saw sympathy and understanding in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Why didn’t you come to me and tell me?” Clarke asked, still a bit hurt.

Lexa shook her head. “I couldn’t…it was weakness…and I tried to forget it happened. I was also embarrassed and feeling guilty. I knew you hated me and I couldn’t bear to see it in your eyes”. Tears filled her eyes.

“I never hated you Lexa. I was confused and hurt and angry, but I never hated you. I love you, your my soulmate you dumbo. You should have just told me, I understand why you ran” Clarke told her.

Lexa started crying and Clarke tried to reach out to her but remembered the cuffs on her wrists. “Mom get in here!” Clarke shouted. Abby walked in immediately, which meant she was right outside the door. “Un-cuff us, we’re ok”. Abby took the handcuffs and chains off both commanders and left them to their privacy, glad her and Raven’s plan had worked.

Clarke walked over to Lexa had pulled her into a bone crushing hug, Lexa’s head resting on her shoulder and Clarke’s hand running through her hair. “It’s ok sweetie. I forgive you and the pain of the past will go, I promise” Clarke comforted.

“Thank you Clarke” Lexa thanked, clinging to Clarke’s jacket. They stayed in each other’s arms for a long time before either of them felt ready enough to separate. Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers and they walked out of the cell to be greeted by their friends and were pulled into a group hug. Then their friends led them outside of the exodus into the courtyard, where they were greeted by a thunderous cheer.

Everyone, Sky People and Tree Clan alike, were seated around wooden tables light by candles and a feast between them. If it was daylight someone would have seen them blush, but it was hidden by the growing darkness. They walked hand in hand to the only two empty seats and sat down. As soon as they started putting food on their plates, everyone else did too and the air was filled with chatter.

When bellies were full, Kane and Indra stood up at separate tables, to face the commanders with cups in their hands. “I would like to congratulate you both on your union” Kane toasted.

“To the commanders!” Indra cheered and everyone joined in.

“Thank you all for being here and celebrating with us, it has been an amazing night” Clarke thanked their people, standing from her chair, when the cheering had quietened. Clarke sat down again as music started playing and people got up to dance. “If this is what a union celebration is like, I wonder what our wedding would be like” Clarke mused to Lexa. Lexa looked confused though.

“What’s a wedding?” Lexa asked, she had never heard of that before.

“It’s a bonding ceremony” Octavia told Lexa, seeming to appear out of nowhere and wonder off again, probably to find Lincoln.

“Thinking about our bonding ceremony already?” Lexa questioned, eyebrow raised.

“Maybe” Clarke mumbled, blushing. Lexa laughed softly and stood up, extending her had for Clarke. Clarke took hold of Lexa and allowed her to pull her up. They moved silently to the dance area and walked to the middle. They face each other just as a slow song started playing. They embraced each other, looked into each other’s eyes and started their first dance as confirmed soulmates.


End file.
